dungeongemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Positions in the Tower
Hi all, which Tower Floor did you complete yet? I finished Floor 17 recently and am curious what lies before me. :-) I did it with Iron Ladies combo and am curious how long this three-and-more-color combo will be useful in Light/dark battles. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 21:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) On which Dungeon were you when you completed Floor 20? (If someone of this kind reads this wikia... :-D ) Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : : Hey! A new forum thread! Cool. : I finished floor 19 with the Iron Ladies. The final battle at level 20 turned out to be too difficult. The final fight is a light dragon with a LOT of hitpoints, doing a LOT of damage. I'm currently training Champion of Darkness, who can survive a deadly hit. We'll see if I can keep surviving on his skill. Alternatively, I think I need Leo Knight or Orson Shards to help me through. : I think quest dungeon 90 is comparable to floor 20. That one has a dark dragon that also has an impossible amount of hit points. I've only just been able to complete it. : My own conclusion is that the Iron Ladies remain useful, even if you have a lot of gods. Their combo elevates them above most gods. The resulting HP and REC makes it easier to stay in the fight for longer, with the extra ATK as a bonus. : Mono color teams typically do not have more HP or REC, and for fight that take a long time, it's impossible to rely on any AP skill. So it's the leader skills and team combos that have to make the difference. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 23:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I like Serena, thanks for you reply! I had some theory Floor 20 can be resembling to Dungeon 90 or 100 with Dark/Light mono-Boss dragon and you confirmed the first possibility. Super! My toughts was the same - train Dark monocolor or rather bicolor team with strong Dark element. And I'm training Champion of Darkness too, moreover I have Dark Oracle + too! What about using our "Friend" link purposely? Do you have Dark Oracle? One of us can train Oracle to "++" stage and the other the Champion to "+" stage. Then we can put him in Friend-actual team (despite eventually using some another team more than this) for reasonable time span and enjoy this dark couple, which is very useful for team's low-HP state? Third super companion in this Dark Desperados team will be Gaia the Conjurer + who keep them alive but permanently on despair state between 10-30% HP for sake of their combined leader's skills. So my question is, do you have Dark Oracle + on higher level than 5 or Dark Oracle ++ ? Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 16:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) About Gaia the Conjurer +, you see, for this purpose I levelled her AP skill to lv.5 with AP 11 and slowly continue on non-XP-event weeks. My theory is, maximum is skill-level 7 with AP 9. (I levelled-up some dwarf and blue Scimitar to this extend for fun and for investigation. They drop all the time.) Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 16:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) One more remark. Mono- or bicolor teams can have more HP and REC, because it's a bit easier to select coworkers for multiple combos. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 16:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Sure. Take a look. I have selected my . : I'm curious, where did you get Dark Oracle? From a quest dungeon? I have my own theory that we never get really powerful heroes from a quest dungeon. That is, repeatedly doing a quest dungeon has no noticeable benefit. And no, I do not have one myself. : What's your theory about the tower levels? I did notice that a lot of dungeon sequences end with a dragon. The tower is no exception. : I have most mono color teams now, and they can do much more damage than my Iron Lady teams. However, they don't have more HP/REC. Only my Water team seems to have the potential to become stronger. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 18:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I can see him. :-) If you have him in this state and not Dark Oracle, I have to swich to levelling this one. He is in a "young" state, so it may take its time. Anyway, you could see him in round 10-15 minutes. Do you need him in "++" stage or you wish make a try in "+" stage early? And yes, if I remember well, I got him from Dungeon, which I did many times. Now I'm trying to get Orc Flame Wielder from Dungeon 76, but I'm not lucky in ca. 25 tries. You guessed my Tower theory well. It is a habit of authors to picture and put dragons on quite every edge, Floor 10 included. And two Elements can be easily guessed from previous floors and a habit to group them in Dungeons. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 18:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : I would like to see Dark Oracle in "+" state, just because he is still missing from my gallery. ;D : As for Orc Flame Wielder, he drops like crazy from the Elite Portal. I've been counting. About 1 in 20 is an Orc Flame Wielder. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 18:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Muhehe, so all a have to do is to steal 250-1000 gems somewhere :-D It takes precisely what we are talking about - complete Floor 20. ;-) You see, I'm one of those who plays this game completely free. :-) Anyway - the Dark Oracle + is here on lv. 43 - for today. Enjoy! Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 19:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I like Serena, thanks and if you wish this hero once more, please write. It seems to be long way to me reach Dark Oracle ++ in usable level. In midtime you can try code 1221978, 868955, 299577, 1137536 and 1103096. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 08:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! I've successfully added Dark Oracle + to the gallery at position 160. : I started out myself playing completely for free, which is why I have the Iron Ladies at a pretty high level. : Then, when I was a bit bored, and I also wanted to get Hella, I decided to get a god. I was still unable to get Hella though, but I did get Dragon's Prayer. Since I really like this game, I also didn't mind that Gameloft earned some money. ;) : In retrospect I regret getting those gods. It means that gems have lost their value to me, and the heroes you can actually get (like Amazonia +), also have little value any more. To top it off, in the end I'm still playing with the Iron Ladies! :O : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 14:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Does it mean you completed Dungeon 91 with Iron Ladies? Who were leader, helper and companions? Well, and Dark Oracle ++ has No. 233 in the Gallery. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 17:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : That leaves Dark Oracle. What is his gallery position? : I haven't tried dungeon 91 yet, although I suspect it shouldn't be too hard. It's dungeon 90 that's the difficult one, where I can see that everyone is stuck. : And yes, I completed dungeon 90 with the Iron Ladies, with Elven Saria as leader, Leo Knight as helper, and Winged Healer and Dragon's Prayer as support heroes. This is my strongest team for a fight that takes so long that using AP skills is not a (relevant) option, and where I can't profit (enough) from another leader ability such as colored damage reduction (e.g. Winged Healer or Poseidon's Essence who give 80% damage reduction). : Actually, I expect that the same team should be able to take the remainder of the dungeons. I'm currently maxing them all out to make it easier. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 17:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I am really amazed, what a quite simple team built around Iron Ladies with Immortal is capable of. 8-O I guess, it was some long battle with damaging the dark dragon slowly but constantly little by little? Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 18:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Yup. I've finished tower level 20 now, and I'm at quest dungeon 100. All with the same team (except with Ruby as leader, so the team is a smidgen stronger now that they are all maxed out). : The final fight is a long battle, at first not visible damaging the enemy at all, but little by little he goes down. : It also means that I've passed all my friends now, except a new one that is at dungeon 120! : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 19:12, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Wow, congratulations! My Iron group with half-leveled ravenish half-commando was able to look on Boss on Floor 19 but not beat him, nor beat Boss on Floor 18 regularly without fail yet. I hope this commando will do the trick in Floor 20 and Dung 90 (and some others) when maxed. If not, I'll switch to dark bicolor or semi-monocolor team with Champion. This moment I postpone as much as possible. My current team: ::: Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 09:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! By now I have also finished dungeon 100 - but at great cost! Turns out that there is quite the dragon there. Oh boy. Ah well, I won't give away the spoilers. Suffice to say I paid a lot of gems to win that fight. And that after I was so carefully hoarding gems to get to 250 without just paying for them. :( In other words, tower level 20 is comparable to quest dungeon 90, but dungeon 100 is harder yet again. As for your team, when you're getting close to being maxed out, there is of course the possibility that you are able to find an Immortal. ;D I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 21:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Gna, : I was just about to finish of level 20 ( White Dragon at ~50% HP ) .. and than my mobile-timer ringed to tell me that the pizza got finished .. game crashed :X : Edit: Yey, the Dragon is done! ... he has around 7,6 Million Hitpoints : M3t3or82, Android player, code 532153 :: Hah. So did you throw your pizza out of the window? Or is it cold now? :: Someday I want to track which bosses are in the dungeons and what their properties are. I guess this can be the first one! :: Btw, if you sign your messages with 4 tildes (~), the forum will expand it to your signature and a timestamp. :: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 13:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, was too hungry to throw the pizza out :) With the Dragons's Prayer combo, it's easy to measure hitpoints. It took me 60 attacks x 127673 dmg to finish him off .. this was with a MindLeech + in the friend slot. I barely run out of AP-points .. think I had ca 5 point left in the end. However with a Skull Smasher + in the friend slot it should be faster. ::: M3t3or82 - Android - code 532153 (talk) 07:14, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I made only negligible progress in standard dungeons and my evolved Raven ++ is weak now, but I managed to conquer the Panda Master. He is not for collection only but I may even use him while the last D120 has Fire Element. ;-) So, I like Serena, I think you have his icon yet, but if you wish, I can put him forward evenings. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 11:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Ready when you are! :) : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 20:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Just defeated the dragon at towel level 20 with my Serpentian Rogue. After 67 hits of 111,584 points of damage, I was 1 hit short! :: I was left with 3 AP points which is not enough to activate the AP skill of the Rogue, even though the effective cost is only 1 AP. :: Luckily I was able to complete the mission through regular means. :D :: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 22:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Muhehe, funny situation :-D ::: Evenings i'll let the Panda starring. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 10:19, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: Panda Master starring, aprox. one hour more. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 21:23, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: Got him! :) :::: For some reason I am not able to post comments from my phone but only from my computer. :::: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 19:45, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Were either of you able to complete Tower lv 20 without access to an immortal as helper? I haven't been able to build a team that can stay alive long enough; am curious if any non-immortal team can do this. StevieSteve (talk) 04:54, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, my Serpentian Rogue not getting beyond Skill Level 4 (7 AP), even after a dozen failures; not cheap enough to beat by that strategy. StevieSteve (talk) 00:33, August 18, 2015 (UTC) : Finally beat Tower 20. With some luck, was able to (barely) beat it with maxed: Winged Inferno +, Fire Wizard +, Mage of the Flames +, Gaia the Conjurer +, Holy Knight +, helper: Nezha +. Dungeon level 90 was somewhat easier; this team can consistently beat 90, but Tower 20 depends on luck. The Mage does poison, Gaia is healer, all the others increase Fire attack (or all elements attack, for the Knight/Inferno combo), which increases the poison from Mage, as well as the damage per Fire gem. Gaia is "Skill Leveled" (required about 50 Ana of the Light +s, by repeating Dungeon 64 maybe 150 times, plus some from one of the weekly quests), for a cheap heal. ("Max LV. AP 9" at the skill description; thanks to 'I Love Serena' - I would have quit at Lv 4 AP 13, if not for their report of how far it was possible to skill level (Lv 7), and how many Enhances with Skill were typically needed to get there; higher skill levels may take MANY attempts of Enhance consuming a compatible Skilled hero as material; 18 attempts was my worst case to gain 1 skill level.) Nezha not only helps Fire damage, but also Fire HP, so the team can survive several hits by the dragon, between heals. It isn't possible to have a high enough REC to sustain a lengthy battle against this hard-hitting dragon by hearts alone, so cheap heal is essential. Though DO get as high a REC and as many hearts as you can! The luck factor is in (a) reaching boss without consuming too much AP on the earlier battles, (b) getting some long Fire chains with Fever runes, so that the battle doesn't last much longer than your healing AP. The only non-heal use of AP is for Mage to cast Poison Mist, on either battle 3 or 4 (as needed, depending on the gems available at start of battle -- if board has little damage on it, used poison to shorten that battle), and then Poison Mist on boss. Also, I do use a fair amount of AP on linking two gem colors most battle turns (especially of boss battle), in order to move through gems quickly, to set up fever runes plus enough Fire gems to be worth activating the fever rune. Started first battle of Tower LV 20 with 103 AP. StevieSteve (talk) 22:49, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Nice! :: I guess you won't have access to any more. Once he was a tower hero, but none of those drop in the elite portal. :: Have you got access to a ? I consider her a better helper than Nezha +. Generally, the leaders/helpers that give attack x6.6 to the whole team (that stacks with Winged Inferno +) are kind of nice. ;) I still have a couple of active friends that have her. :: And indeed, Winged Inferno + gives a kick-ass team combo with the knight, which more than compensates for the fact that Holy Knight + isn't red. :: Additionally, I'd aim for a team combo that gives a bonus on , which is actually what the Princess does together with Inferno (+30%, which is as good as it gets). :: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 03:05, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thx. And thanks for all your work on this wiki! Unfortunately, although I have seen people with Leo and Princess, I have yet to befriend one. The 5*s/6*s that form best Fire multiplier combos seem to be extraordinarily rare. Good suggestions; I'll keep looking. Finally got Dragon's Prayer, so once I've leveled that, I can try your Serpentian Rogue approach. Got it on first attempt of Weekly a few days ago, see my comment in Weekly for my theory 'Do Weekly Once Per Day'. StevieSteve (talk) 04:09, August 27, 2015 (UTC)